


War of the Roses: Discovery

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: WBY discover Ruby and Jaune in Weiss' bed, (Ruby's has a weight limit).  Eventually Weiss gets pulled into the affair as well.Underage because of Ruby.War of the Roses, (Lancaster, White Knight, White Rose), BumblebeePre-Fall





	1. Chapter 1

WBY: Walk into RWBY's room, only to find Ruby and Jaune in bed together.

Yang: What the hell are you doing with my sister?

Jaune: Okay, I just want you to know I had nothing to do with this.

Weiss: You expect us to believe that?

Ruby: He's telling the truth. I kept asking him until he wore down.

Jaune: I might... have trouble... saying no... to you girls...

Yang: What's so special about us?

Jaune: Oh, I don't know, maybe the only friends I've ever had... And you never ask anything of me... which kind of feeds into my inferiority complex...

Weiss: Are you trying to say you are the VICTIM here?

Jaune: Implying I did not really enjoy what we did. Because I did.

Ruby: That's an understatement.

Jaune: Coming from the living earth quake.

Yang: What if Ruby gets pregnant?!

Jaune: Con-doms?

Ruby: Come on, Yang, what do you take us for?

Yang: I guess it's about time that Ruby started... and she could do a lot worse than Vomit Boy.

Jaune: Thank you... I think...

Weiss: What do you mean it's about time Ruby started? Do you know how old she is?

Yang: . . .

Weiss: Withdrawn.

Yang: About the same age I started.

Weiss: Well, I suppose not everyone was as lonely and isolated as I was...

Yang: Blake?

Blake: I really don't know what to say.

Weiss: Well, I do. Why did it have to be in my bed?

Ruby: Yeah... you see... my bed... kind of has a weight limit...

Blake: She does have a point, there...

Weiss: Well, why did it have to be with my partner?

Ruby: Jealous?

Jaune: There's no need to insult her.

Yang: Alright, get your ass up here.

Jaune: My ass is still... you know...

Yang: The point is that it's not just you anymore. If you are with my sister, if you insult yourself?..

Jaune: I'm insulting Ruby!

Ruby: Yang! Stop that!

Yang: But...

Ruby: Jaune has enough problems as it is...

Blake: She does have a point there.

Ruby: *snuggles up to Jaune*

Ruby: You know how Jaune has treated us.

Yang: *sighs* Like a gentleman...

Weiss: Snow Angel?

Yang: If you weren't so much of an ice queen you'd realize it was a compliment. He did LITERALLY call you an angel.

Blake: A cool beauty come down from heaven... or Atlas, as it were.

Weiss: Yes, yes, fascinating. But why are they still in my bed?

Jaune: Because *points at his crotch covered by the sheets*

Weiss: *turns red and turns around*

Jaune: And the rest of you?

Blake: *blushes and turns away*

Jaune: Yang?

Yang: *looking eagerly*

Jaune: Only if you return the favour.

Yang: Tempting offer.

Ruby: Yaaaang.

Yang: Alright, alright. *turns around*

* * *

Weiss: *snuggles into her bed*

Weiss: *nostrils filled with the scent of Jaune and Ruby as they...*

Weiss: *blushes and hides under the covers*

Weiss: *which just made the smell stronger*

Weiss: *breathes in deeply*

Weiss (internally): This is hardly the way an Atlasian heiress should act.

Weiss (internally): I am completely blameless for this. It was them that used by bed without permission.

Weiss: *breathes in deeply*

* * *

Ruby (internally): And apparently she's at it again.

* * *

Jaune and Ruby: *sitting on Weiss' bed*

Ruby: Something... we need... to talk about...

Jaune: Considering we're on Weiss' bed, I figured there was something else on your mind.

Ruby: Oh, it is, don't worry, but... last night... Weiss...

Jaune: Hm?

Ruby: She... well... played with herself... all night...

Jaune: . . .

Ruby: Say something?

Jaune: I feel like anything I could say would just incriminate me.

Ruby: What's that supposed to mean? Jaune? *waves her hand in his face* You're imaginging it, aren't you?

Jaune: I reserve my right to non-self-incrimination.

Ruby: If she got you all juiced up, let's do it.

* * *

Ruby: *hears Weiss rustling in the bed below her*

Ruby: *sends Weiss a picture of a shirtless Jaune*

Weiss: *continues with renewed vigor*

* * *

Weiss: *stares out into the dark room in shock and horror*

* * *

Weiss: *grabs Ruby's hand and pulls her off to the side*

Weiss: Why... on Remnant?..

Ruby: Did you enjoy yourself?

Weiss: That's not the point.

Ruby: It kind of is. I don't know if you know this, but I could hear you...

Weiss: *turns red*

Ruby: All night. So, yeah, we're even.

Weiss: We are hardly even... if you get to...

Ruby: Careful Weiss, if you finish that sentence... I might let you...

Weiss: You wouldn't...

Ruby: *wide smile*

Weiss: But what about Jaune?

Ruby: You are his Snow Angel, after all.

Weiss: *full face flush and looks about*

Ruby: *grabs Weiss' face, forcing her to look Ruby in the eyes*

Ruby: *kisses Weiss*

Ruby: *pulls away*

Ruby: *kisses Weiss on the forehead*

Ruby: You know we trust you. You know we love you. So?..

Weiss: I don't know how you can propose something so scandalous.

Ruby: Probably because I've never had to worry about scandals. But, you can't deny...

Ruby: *puts her hand on Weiss' stomach*

Weiss: I can deny it all I want... it doesn't make it true...

Ruby: Did you think your team mates would tattle to your father?

Weiss: No...

Ruby: JNPR?

Weiss: Haven forbid...

Ruby: *wraps her hand around Weiss' back*

Ruby: *looks at her questioningly*

Weiss: You are infuriating, you know that?

Weiss: *kisses Ruby on the forehead*

Ruby: The teachers at Signal said the same thing.

Weiss: Because it's true.

Weiss: *kisses her on the cheek*

Weiss: I am TERRIFIED about everything we are doing here... But I trust you...

Weiss: *kisses the other cheek*

Weiss: And we both know that he doesn't have the brains to be deceptive...

Ruby: *kisses her on the lips*

Ruby: We both know that's not true.

Weiss: I'm just nervous... and I tend to get... snappy when I'm nervous and...

Ruby: *kisses her on the lips*

Ruby: We all know how prickly you can be. But you are just as cuddly... and adorable...

Weiss: Not as adorable as you are. And perhaps we should continue this some other time.

Ruby: I know just the place.

* * *

Jaune: *walks into RWBY's room*

Jaune: *sees Ruby and Weiss sitting on Weiss' bed*

Jaune: *turns to walk away*

Ruby: Nope.

Jaune: *pauses*

Ruby: Nope.

Jaune: *turns towards them, looking questionably*

Weiss: Are you going to leave your ladies waiting?


	2. Chapter 2

Yang: *shakes the bed*

The three forms slowly disentangle and finally rouse.

Jaune: Yang?

Yang: I have several questions.

Jaune: I plead ignorance.

Weiss: That's an understatement. Suffice it to say, he is completely innocent. He was a gentleman the entire time... if sometimes a bit heavy handed... when we wanted him to be... I CANNOT believe I just said that.

Weiss: *points at Yang*

Weiss: YOUR DISCRESSION IS APPRECIATED.

Yang: Chill, ice queen. Whatever happens in RWBY, stays in RWBY.

Ruby: *giggles*

Weiss: *looks at Blake watching from across the room over the top of her book*

Blake: I'm not exactly a gossip.

Yang: So, should we expect to find you like this from now on?, because I think the teach's might get a bit suspicious.

Jaune: I plead ignorance.

Weiss: She does have a point.

Ruby: Let's just all get married.

Blake: All?

Ruby: Well, the three of us.

Weiss: Also impossible.

Jaune: I plead ignorance. That said, when I started this, I was willing to go all the way...

Yang: *snickers*

Jaune: Not in that way... well... yes... in that way... but...

Weiss: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. You want to marry me?

Jaune: I was raised to take responsibility for what I do.

Ruby: We did use condoms.

Jaune: Which don't always work... What?, why it is a surprise that I'm prepared to marry a girl when I... you know?..

Jaune: *makes a thrusting movement with his arm*

Jaune: Isn't that... normal?..

Yang: *laughs*

Yang: Oh, man, that's adorable. Dad would love you. Okay, maybe some issues with what just happened...

Jaune: Are you saying it is - not - expected to marry a girl you?.. uh... he-he...

Weiss: He is so adorable...

Ruby: *wraps her arms around him*

Ruby: I'm keeping him!

Ruby: *looks at Weiss*

Ruby: We're?.. keeping him?..

Weiss: I do not know how you would expect me to explain this to my father?

Yang: That's one part we can't help you with.

Ruby: Either way, I'm keeping him.

Weiss: If it got out, I would be disowned, disinherited... I would be...

Jaune: *hugs her from behind*

Jaune: If that happened, we would take care of you.

Jaune: *kisses her on the cheek*

Jaune: I don't care if I can't marry both of you, if you want me to, I will swear to take care of you for the rest of your lives.

Weiss: Can they even get married?

Blake: According to Vale law, both are marriageable.

Yang: Are you... getting hitched?..

Blake: If they did, the school couldn't really object to their behaviour, so long as it does not cause... a disturbance...

Yang: Is that?..

Jaune: *kisses Ruby on the cheek*

Jaune: I made my decision the first time you brought me here. The rest is up to you.

Weiss: And what about me?

Jaune: Worried if I got you both pregnant... but that... seems to... worked out...

Weiss: Even if we got married, I would still likely get disinherited. I would have to risk everything to justify it to Father. But here... it feels like freedom...

Door: *knocks*

Nora: Are you guys done with our leader? Because... we kind of... need him?!

Jaune: Let her in.

Weiss: Are you serious?

Jaune: Just cover her mouth.

Yang: *opens the door*

Yang: *pulls Nora in with a hand over her mouth, closing the door behind them*

Nora: *loud mumbling*

Jaune: Nora?

Nora: *stops*

Jaune: There's no need for secrets.

Nora: *loud mumbling*

Nora: *stops*

Jaune: You have a right to know.

Yang: Are we done shouting?

Nora: *nods*

Yang: *let's go*

Nora: This is 100% epic.

Jaune: Let's keep it between RWBY and JNPR.

Nora: *salutes*

Yang: Does this means you guys are going to keep doing it?..

Weiss: We never comment when you two do it.

Blake: *hides behind her book*

Yang: Ha... ha... close quarters...

Jaune: Weiss?

Weiss: What?.. is it?..

Jaune: We kind of need an answer.

Weiss: Just by doing this... I might...

Yang: So?, just let little sis and big dong take care of you.

Jaune: What now?

Yang: I might have taken a peek.

Weiss: That is highly inappropriate.

Yang: I just found him in bed with my sister... and her best friend. I think I'm being pretty cool here.

Ruby: *whispers into Weiss' ear*

Weiss: *whispers to Ruby*

Ruby: *nods*

Weiss: We will accept a single point of contrition.

Yang: uh-huh?

Weiss: You return the favour.

Yang: . . .

Yang: *grabs her scroll and sends something to Jaune*

Weiss: You just keep naked pictures of yourself?!

Nora: Doesn't everyone? Oh, does anyone want to see it?

Yang: *looks at her excitedly*

Blake: Perhaps another time.

Yang: Ya got a point.

Yang: *turns back to Weiss' bed*

Yang: We cool? We good?

Jaune: *nods*

Weiss: Not even going to check it? *reaches for Jaune's scroll*

Jaune: I have more than enough to worry about right now as it is.

Weiss: *wide smile and puts the scroll away*

Weiss: You do have a point.

Ruby: *snuggles up to Weiss*

Ruby: Soo?

Weiss: Do you both promise to take care of me?

Ruby: Of course.

Weiss: . . .

Weiss: I will let Father worry about his legacy by - him - self. I will be a huntress. I will be my own woman.

Ruby: Technically, you'll be ours.

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: You know what I mean.

Nora: so, yeah, Leader? You coming?

Jaune: If you three turn around and let me get dressed.

Nora: *turns around*

Yang: We already saw.

Jaune: Probably best to keep it that one time.

Yang: If you say so. *turns around*

Jaune: Blake?

Blake: *turns around in her bed*

Yang: You know, if you guys are serious, we really need to talk to dad about this.

Weiss (as she's dressing): I finally get to meet the great Taiyang Xiao Long.

Ruby (as she's dressing): And uncle Qrow.

Weiss: Are all the stories you tell us about him true?

Yang: We actually softened it up for you.

Jaune: Am I in any... uh... danger... here?

Jaune: Okay, you can look.

Yang: *turns around*

Yang: You'll have me and li's sis vouching for you. I wouldn't get too touchy-feely until we explain things.

Jaune: *looks at Weiss*

Weiss: Why are you looking at me? Do you think that just because I finally have someone to love I'll allow passion to overwhelm commonsense and decorum like I'm afraid I might do and when I start to ramble...

Jaune: *puts his finger up to her lips*

Weiss (quietly): Thank you.

Yang: It's about a day into and out of Patch. We could make it over the weekend if we start as soon as classes end today. Everyone in?

Nora: So, what?, no Leader for us this weekend?

Yang: Unless you guys want to come with. Dad loves having visitors.

Nora: Leader?

Jaune: Sure, why not?, RWBY / JNPR field trip.

Blake: Wait, I'm coming?

Ruby: Of course you're coming.

Jaune: So, Nora, what did you need me for?

Nora: Pancake Eating Contest!

Jaune: I doubt I could beat you at eating Pancakes.

Nora: No-no. Me and Pyrrha. We need an impartial judge.

Jaune: Ladies *bows*

Jaune and Nora: *depart*

Weiss: I'm surprised how surprised I am by how much of a gentle pauper he is.

Weiss: *shakes her head*

Weiss: My head is all muddled... That damnable knight seems to have stolen all of my senses...

Yang: There is SO MUCH I could do with that, but I'll wait until you are able to defend yourself.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188642631175/war-of-the-roses-discovery-part-ii) Tumblog.


	3. Chapter 3

RWBY & JNPR approached the house. Zwei immediately came running out.

Weiss: Oh, yes, I missed you so much. Yes I have. Yes I have.

Blake: *hiding behind Yang*

Taiyang: *runs out of the house*

Taiyang: Girls!

Ruby: *turns into Rose petals and flies at her father*

Ruby: *reverts to hug him*

Ruby: Hi dad.

Yang: Hey, dad!

Taiyang: Let's get everyone inside.

Jaune: There's something I have to say first *drops his bags*

Jaune: Jaune Arc, sir.

Jaune: *holds out his hand*

Taiyang: *walks up to shake it*

Taiyang: And what exactly do you want?

Yang: Daad.

Taiyang: Let him talk, sweetheart.

Jaune: Sir? I would like to get straight to why I'm here.

Yang: Oh, shit, he's doing it.

Jaune: I would like to marry your daughter.

Taiyang: You want to marry Yang?

Taiyang: *looks at her quizzocally*

Yang: *shakes her head*

Jaune: No, sir. I want to marry Ruby.

Taiyang: Are you going to give me a reason why I shouldn't pound you to a pulp right now?

Jaune: I wouldn't be able to tell you how much I love your daughter, and how much she means to me.

Yang: *steps between the two*

Yang: Chill, dad.

Taiyang: Yang, what are you doing?

Yang: Vouching for him.

Taiyang: Not like this is the first boy for you.

Yang: Ruby is nothing like I was. I played around, but he wouldn't without wanting to marry the woman he was with.

Jaune: Being ready to marry her, sir.

Taiyang: Do you think that makes it any better?!

Ruby: *turns into petals and flies between Yang and her dad*

Ruby: Listen to me, dad. Jaune is the most passionate, loving person I have ever known.

Taiyang: You want to marry him?

Ruby: I'm old enough to know what that means.

Taiyang: How could you know that?

Ruby: Because the stories you told me about mom. Everything you described... I feel... The way she felt about you, I feel about him.

Taiyang: How could you possibly know that?

Ruby: My heart is excited and at peace when I'm around him. I feel giddy and content. I feel like I can take on the world.

Nora: Can confirm!

Taiyang: Miss?

Nora: Nora Valkyrie. I'm one of Jaune's team mates. He makes us feel like we can take on the world. Right, Ren?

Ren: Lie Ren. He gives us direction we've never had before. He gives us... hope?..

Pyrrha: He makes the world seem like it's here for us, rather than just being.

Jaune: I what?

Taiyang: Are you Untouchable Pyrrha?

Pyrrha: *bows* Guilty.

Ren: His humility is one of his greatest strengths... and occationally a weakness.

Taiyang: So, both of my daughters, and Untouchable Pyrrha?.. Not that Yang has a history of being good at picking her boyfriends.

Yang: Dad, that's totally unfair.

Taiyang: And just why is it unfair?

Yang: Well, for one I have a girlfriend now.

Yang: *pulls Blake forward*

Blake: I... didn't think this was going to be the time you introduced me to your father. Um, hello Mr. Xiao Long.

Taiyang: I don't care if it's a girlfriend or a boyfriend. What I care about is that you are investing in them.

Ruby: That's convenient... because... *nervous laughter*

Yang: I am NEVER going to let her go.

Blake: *goes to say something, but decides against it*

Blake: I guess this is the great reveal about how much we love each other.

Taiyang: It's good to see her finally taking responsibility.

Ruby: Super, epic, awesome... and a great place to saythatWeissispartofourfamilytoo

Ruby: *turns into petals, flying over to Weiss*

Ruby: *reforms as and hugs Weiss*

Taiyang: What was that?

Ruby: I really don't think I could say it again. Please don't make me say it again?

Weiss: She can get a bit overwhelmed in social situations.

Ruby: It's honestly easier to fight Grimm...

Taiyang: That does sound like something Ruby would say. You must be the heiress, Weiss Schnee.

Weiss: I am *curtseys*

Taiyang: Tell me again what part you are playing here?

Weiss: The part of the mistress. Their mistress. I love my adorable little leader and my dorky knight.

Taiyang: You tell me you want to marry my daughter, AFTER sleeping with her, and have a mistress along?

Jaune: To be fair, even if I love Weiss almost as much as I love Ruby, it wasn't my idea to include her.

Taiyang: And who's was it?, one of the Maidens?

Ruby: It was mine, dad.

Taiyang: You pulled your team mate into bed with this charming gentleman?

Ruby: Well... we were waiting for him...

Taiyang: So, what, he's an innocent victim?

Jaune: Just because I was not the one who started it, does not mean I didn't not think this through. I did nothing with Ruby without fully being prepared to marry her.

Ruby: Is that what took so long?

Jaune: Maybe not the best time, Ruby.

Yang: This sounds like the perfect time.

Jaune: I was raised to take responsibility, sir. That means I was not prepared to... bed... a woman, without being prepared to marry her. Without viewing her as someone I could see myself with for the rest of my life. Ruby was the first person to talk to me when I got to Beacon, and has helped me through every single thing that happened... except the things I didn't tell her about... as I was afraid she was going to worry about me...

Taiyang: That's where you're wrong, son. If you want to marry my daughter, you have to let her worry over you. I know my daughters, and Ruby's not going to sit idly by while you deal with things on your own.

Jaune: Considering the change in our relationship, of course I will include Ruby in everything that happens to me. I also had some... self... confidence issues.

Ruby: Dad, stop it.

Taiyang: What do you mean, stop it?

Ruby: I'm not going to let you make Jaune depressed just so you can feel like a father.

Ruby: *disappears in rose petals and reappears hanging onto Jaune's arm*

Ruby: He's the one I love... and didn't you just have a talk with Yang about taking responsibility. Well, we're taking responsibility.

Weiss: *hautily walks up beside her and takes Ruby's arm*

Weiss: On my name as a Schnee... which I will in all likelihood lose for what we're doing here, we pledge to take care of each other for the rest of our lives. Not that we can all get married. And I have agreed to be the one that doesn't... but they have pledged to take care of me for the rest of my life. Something I will likely need once Father finds out about this...

Taiyang: You're going to have an heiress disinherited? That's what you consider responsiblity?

Jaune: Her father is abominable. She made a choice. I might not understand the choice, but understand that someone has to take care of her, and if it's not her father, it - will - be - me.

Taiyang: *stares Jaune down*

Taiyang: You have a lot more courage than most men would have...

Jaune: Some things are worth fighting for.

Taiyang: You also have a lot more courage than the girls' letters seemed to say about you.

Jaune: Some things are worth fighting for.

Taiyang: *stares Jaune down*

Taiyang: Alright. I'll accept him as my son.

Ruby: REAlly?!

Taiyang: On one condition.

Jaune: Which is?

Taiyang: That I get to train him in hand-to-hand combat. By the look of him he's used to fighting with his sword.

Jaune: Uh?... we are only here for the weekend.

Taiyang: Beacon is a combat school. I could come over and teach you for a bit.

Jaune: That actually sounds quite reasonable.

Taiyang: Ruby's probably hasn't been practicing hand-to-hand at all, have you?

Ruby: *looking about nervously*

Ruby: I don't know what you're talking about, dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188653082416/war-of-the-roses-discovery-part-iii) Tumblog.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188628261842/war-of-the-roses-discovery-part-i) Tumblog.


End file.
